


Beauty Contest

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Erotic Shows with Price for Acts., Exhibitionism - Warning, Group Sex - Warning, SLUTTY-NINO
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention, Leaders! This year's beauty contest is about to happen. Please submit your prettiest member before the day ends and put your bet properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you put a bunch of men in their productive age together, with prohibition of having any girlfriend, scandal, or - well, basically - normal sexual life, _something_ is bound to happen.

********

A mail came. Ohno peeked the sender and he smirked. He opened the mail right away, abandoning any intention to ignore it.

Sender: johnnys-beautycontest@jmail.co.jp  
Subject: Attention, Leaders!

Attention, Leaders! This year's beauty contest is about to happen. Please submit your _prettiest_ member before the day ends and put your bet properly.  
Act pricing will be started tomorrow so prepare your wallet!

PS: Senpais who don't send any tribute will join as special judge with double points! Keep that in mind!

Regards,  
Johnny's Ero Cupid

Ohno didn’t waste any minute. Immediately, he composed a new mail.

To: ninomi-kz@jmail.co.jp; sakurai.sho@jmail.co.jp; jun.m@jmail.co.jp; aibamasaki@jmail.co.jp  
Subject: Urgent Meeting

Urgent meeting. Tonight. Aiba’s place.  
B e a u t y  C o n t e s t .

Ohno sent it, didn’t even bother to think if Aiba would agree with that or not. Smile didn’t leave his face for the rest of that day.

*******

“So, who’s our tribute this year?” Aiba asked while distributing beers.

“That’s the question,” Ohno chirped.

Sho sipped his beer, then suggested, “Jun again?” which earn a sharp elbow on his side, “Hey! You’re- well, more than pretty,” Sho chuckled and Jun blushed.

“No,” Ohno shook his head, “There are Senpais, Sho kun. You know Jun is just a little kid to those Senpais.”

Jun fidgeted uncomfortably and Sho pulled him closer.

“We need someone who is cute, but not little-kid cute, if you know what I mean,” Ohno wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

“Oh,” Aiba nodded. Then, like an afterthought, he exclaimed, “OH!!”

The whole room looked at one direction; Ninomiya Kazunari.

Nino looked around and pointed at himself, “Me?”

Ohno scooted towards Nino and lifted the slighter to sit on his lap. He circled his arms around Nino’s waist and licked Nino’s earlobe seductively. Nino mewled and Ohno whispered, “You will be a good tribute, won’t you?”

Nino turned his body around and straddled Ohno. He circled his arms around Ohno’s neck and said with a cute voice, “How will I please you tonight-,” he bit Ohno’s ear, “-Senpai?”

There were strangled aroused voices extracted from the rest of the room.  
Then, the tribute was decided.

*******

After a good round of group-sex, five members of Arashi sat on Aiba’s living room, facing the wide screen that was connected to a laptop. Naked. Sho took the liberty to open the secured website and logged in to it.

The homepage showed list of tributes who already signed up. There was only one name and photo right then; Sato Shori from SexyZone.

“God, is he even legal?” Sho said.

Aiba chuckled, “He is! He’s already 18, so he is legal.”

“Eh?!” Sho gasped, “I thought he’s still 14 or something.”

“It’s four years ago. You’re old,” Jun said to Sho’s neck, a little bit slurred because he’s sleepy.

All of them laughed. Then, Ohno looked at the clock, “It’s already 11:30. Names would come out soon. Wait until the last minute, Sho kun.”

Sho nodded.

On the sidebar, there was a chat window. Sho assigned ‘strm’ as their ID on the chat window.

strm: Welcome to the war, Shori kun.

Arashi chuckled. Aiba’s hand landed on Sho’s head.

vsix: Is he legal?

Ohno, Sho, and Aiba laughed like crazy. Sho turned and said, “See? It’s not only me!”

sxzn: 18 since October, Senpai  
tkio: FRESH MEAT, GUYS!  
strm: be gentle, Senpai  
tkio: hush, newb. Senpai knows how to handle greens. 

The three oldest laughed again. Jun nestled in Sho’s arm and Nino curled to Ohno’s side like a little ball of kitten.

Another face and name appeared. It’s Fujigaya from Kis-My-Ft2.

Jun sniffled a laugh, “Your back-dancer.”

“Hm?”

“He’s your back-dancer on Touch Me Now,” Jun said to Sho.

\--ksmy logged in--  
ksmy: Yoroshiku, Senpai ;)  
\--news logged in--  
\--hsjm logged in-- 

Two faces and two names appeared simultaneously. Tegoshi Yuya from NEWS and Inoo Kei from Hey!Say!JUMP.

“Well, that’s unexpected,” Aiba commented.

“What? Tegoshi?” Ohno asked.

“No, that’s given,” Aiba giggled, “It’s either him or Koyama. I mean, Inoo Kei.”

“He’s cute, though,” Jun said, “Not little-kid cute.”

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re still mad about it,” Sho chuckled. He squeezed Jun, “I still like you the best.”

Jun nudged Sho but he blushed.

Nino rolled his eyes, “I’m still the cutest.”

tkio: Send your tribute, Arashi!  
strm: Not yet. Save the best for the last.  
\--knjn logged in--  
knjn: MARU ENTERS, SENPAI 

Maru’s name and photo showed up. Nino laughed and rolled to his right and left, “This is a joke. We will get points from tribute.”

vsix: 15 minutes until 12  
\--abcz logged in--  
abcz: Hi, Senpais and comrades! We’re not sending anyone this year but we’ll still sending points. Best of luck!  
tkio: Heck. I want mid-air porn!  
hsjm: We have Chinen to teach our Inoo, Senpai. We won’t let you down. 

“Whoa, aggressive!” Sho was impressed, “Should you strip in the air too, Nino? The cube thing that we used for Circus would be.. fantastic.”

Nino just shrugged lightly.

vsix: Hey, hey, save that for act pricing, guys!  
knjn: Maru could do pull up, Senpai. It’s in the air too!  
knjn: Oops. Okay. Will save it for later. :p  
vsix: 10 mins.  
\--smap logged in--  
\--t&ts logged in--  
strm: SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ♥♥♥ 

Ohno threw an empty bottle to Sho and laughed, “What’s with the hearts, idiot?”

“We’re supposed to be cute. They have double points!” Sho answered with a fit of laughter.

“Then, you should submit my name already,” Nino said. He sat up and draped his naked body on Sho’s.

Ohno pulled Nino back, “Save that move for later Nino, now you’re still mine only.”

Jun laughed and replaced Nino’s place on Sho’s back.

EroCupid: 5 minutes left, Leaders!  
EroCupid: 5 tributes up until now, what a beautiful sight we have on tribute list!  
\--KinK logged in--  
KinK: Tackey, you’re not joining?  
t&ts: What? No!  
\--kttn logged in-- 

“Kame,” Aiba, Jun, and Nino said in unison.

They were right, Kamenashi’s face and name showed up on the tribute list.

EroCupid: 1 minute, Leaders!  
tkio: ARASHI!  
KinK: Arashi, you’re not chickened out, are you?  
hsjm: Ohno senpai would be nice  
hsjm: shut up, chii  
hsjm: SORRY, SENPAI, WE HAVE A LITTLE BIT KEYBOARD BATTLE HERE  
sxzn: Matsumoto senpai..  
EroCupid: 30 seconds  
tkio: Oh. I know where this is going.  
vsix: Arashi, sign up.  
KinK: Arashi, don’t make Tsuyoshi sign up for Arashi.  
EroCupid: 20 seconds.  
EroCupid: Ohno san, it seems that everyone is expecting for your tribute.  
news: I vote for Sakurai san  
strm: You don’t know Senpais’ liking, Koyama  
EroCupid: 10 seconds 

“Type it in, Sho,” Ohno commanded.

Sho obeyed obediently.

EroCupid: 5  
EroCupid: 4  
tkio: ARASHI  
vsix: ARASHI  
EroCupid: 3  
hsjm: FOR DREAM~  
sxzn: for dream  
news: for dreeeam  
ksmy: FOR DREAM!  
EroCupid: 2  
tkio: GOOD KOUHAIS ANSWER ACCORDINGLY. SENPAIS ARE AMUSED. 

Nino’s face and name showed up.

EroCupid: 1  
EroCupid: IT’S OFFICIALLY CLOSED  
tkio: NINOOOOOOOOO  
t&ts: NINO  
smap: NINOMIYA  
news: *bows*  
vsix: Nice!  
EroCupid: 7 Tributes, Johnny’s!  
EroCupid: Act Pricing will be held anonymously. Please state the act that you would like to see, the tribute will state if they’re willing to do it. Both done anonymously.  
EroCupid: The less tribute who is willing to do it, the higher the price/point!  
EroCupid: Every act will stay on the screen for a minute. Act Pricing will be ended in an hour.  
EroCupid: Act Pricing, START! 

Arashi sat up. Their eyes fixated to the screen. The first act showed up.

‘CROSS DRESSING’

A notification showed up.

‘You’ve agreed to do this.’

“Hey!” Nino protested.

Sho laughed, “It’s just cross dressing! It’s given!”

The act changed.

‘STRIPPING MID-AIR’

“Circus boxes!” Aiba clapped his hands and turned to Nino.

Nino nodded.

The notification showed up again. In a minute, new act popped up.

‘MASTURBATION’

“WHOA! That’s fast!” Aiba giggled merrily.

“It’s a yes, Sho kun,” Nino said leisurely. He rubbed his crotch to Ohno’s thigh.

“We picked the right tribute, Ohno san,” Sho said. He clicked the mouse and the notification popped up.

“I’d like to help if a hand is needed,” Ohno said huskily to Nino’s ear and he grabbed Nino’s cock.

Nino mewled sluttily.

‘FINGER FUCKING’

Nino licked his fingers and put it inside his hole, moaning deliciously while doing so.

“It’s another yes, Sho kun,” Jun said. He shifted to his right, sitting on Aiba’s lap and grinding his hips.

“Hey, stop. We need to focus,” Sho protested.

Aiba giggled and reached for Sho’s butt to shut him up.

Sho tried hard to focus and clicked the mouse.

‘DILDO. BUTT PLUG. VIBRATOR. NUFF SAID.’

Nino pumped Ohno’s cock and put it in his mouth. He sucked it eagerly and hummed, “Unf- y-yes, pfleash.”

Ohno chuckled, “Slut.”

Nino released Ohno’s cock and licked along the side, “I am.”

Jun screamed and everyone knew he was already riding Aiba’s cock. He bounced up and down like a pro.

Sho grunted, “You’d better suck me off after this, Jun. Or I’ll tie you up and spank you until you beg for mercy.”

Jun moaned, “Yes, please, Master Sho.”

“We have the best tributes ever here! SLUUUUUUUTS AND I LOVE THEM!” Aiba screamed.

Another act came up.

‘SEX WITH BANDMATES’

“I volunteered,” Ohno said.

“Me too,” Aiba added.

“Me three,” Jun, still bouncing on top of Aiba, followed.

“Count me in,” Sho breathed out.

“Four cocks,” Nino stood up and eased Ohno’s cock inside him, “I- ahhhn! I love- ugh- I love cocks!”

The screen stopped changing for a while. Then, a list came up.

LIST OF DEMANDED ACTS:

1\. CROSS DRESSING - 500.000  
2\. STRIPPING MID-AIR - 500.000  
3\. MASTURBATION - 500.000  
4\. FINGER FUCKING - 1.000.000  
5\. TOYS - 3.000.000  
6\. SEX WITH BAND-MATES - 5.000.000 

LIST OF BONUS POINTS:

1\. VOTES - SAME AS ACTS’ WORTH  
2\. SOMEONE (BAND-MATES) NOSEBLEEDING DURING ACTS - 2.500.000/PERSON  
4\. SOMEONE (BAND-MATES) CUMMING DURING ACTS - 2.500.000/PERSON  
5\. SOMEONE (AUDIENCE/NON BAND-MATES) NOSEBLEEDING DURING ACTS - 5.000.000/PERSON  
6\. SOMEONE (AUDIENCE/NON BAND-MATES) CUMMING DURING ACTS - 5.000.000/PERSON  
7\. OTHER TRIBUTE NOSEBLEEDING DURING ACTS - 15.000.000/TRIBUTE  
8\. OTHER TRIBUTE CUMMING DURING ACTS - 15.000.000/TRIBUTE  
9\. FULL GROUP CUMMING DURING ACTS - 50.000.000/GROUP  
10\. FULL AUDIENCE CUMMING DURING ACTS - 1.000.000.000 

DOUBLE POINTS FROM OUR SENPAIS!

AIM HIGH, FELLAS! SEND YOUR TRIBUTE’S PHOTOS FOR EARLY VOTING. THE VOTE WILL BE CLOSED AT SATURDAY, 23:59.

ONLY THREE TRIBUTES WHO HAVE THE HIGHEST VOTES WILL GET TO SHOW THEIR BEAUTY ON THE STAGE.

SEE YOU WITH THE THREE FINALISTS ON STAGE THIS SUNDAY. PREPARE YOUR LIBIDO!

\- JOHNNY’S ERO CUPID

“We’re definitely going to win,” Aiba screamed in between his moans.

Sho crawled to Jun, stuffing Jun’s mouth with his dick, “Yeah. Nino will make them all - AH! - cum.”

“I-,” Nino’s whole body shook as Ohno thrust into him deep and rough, “-WILL!”

Nino shouted as he came. His hole squeezed Ohno’s member tight and Ohno came, too.

Nino limped on top of Ohno and Ohno tidied Nino’s hair.

“He will,” Ohno said. He stood up and took his pocket camera, “Right, my little slut?”

Nino splayed open his arms and legs, giving the camera a very good view of his cum filled hole, “Yes, Riida.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timid architect was wearing a tight short black skirt and a matching blazer. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt beneath his blazer, revealing his unbelievably white skin. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

Arashi gathered at Nino’s apartment on Saturday night. Like the other night, a laptop was connected to the big screen - it’s even bigger this time. Sho acted as the operator again and opened the website in an instant.

“Whoa,” Sho’s eyes were twinkling. Inappropriate photos of the tributes were displayed for everyone to indulge.

“Where’s Nino’s?” Aiba urged.

Sho navigated to Nino’s corner and clicked it open. There were three photos in total, far less than the others’, but it’s far more _advance_ in term of entertainment and pleasing aspect.

The first photo was the one Ohno took the other night, with Nino being splayed open and a cum-filled hole exposed blatantly. The second one was Nino in a maid costume, bending down and exposing his _panties_ \- his sexy and properly _holed_ panties - to the camera. His face was turned to the camera seductively and he was licking his own finger. The last one was a photo of Nino being tied and gagged, enormous dildo was stuffed to his behind.

Now everyone knew what Nino and Ohno had been doing the whole week.

“Just vote already!” Ohno nudged Sho with his foot, slightly entertained by Sho’s naughty smirk.

“Alright, alright. We have five votes, one for each member.”

“My vote for Nino,” Ohno said.

“Yeah of course,” Jun rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Mine goes to Maru,” Nino said.

The whole room looked at him. Shocked.

“What? Look at his photos, he’s pretty hot!” Nino said. Ohno pinched Nino’s waist for that. Nino laughed, “And hey, don’t you think it’s an advantage if the finalist is someone who is head over heels for me?”

“Ah! You cunning little witch, I love you!” Aiba said in an amazed tone. He earned a kick from Ohno for that.

“I vote Fujigaya then. Maybe he’ll dance Touch Me Now. Who knows?” Sho shrugged and laughed.

“Shori kun,” Jun said, telling Sho to vote Shori for him without many words.

“Then I’m going for.. Maru too,” Aiba concluded and the vote was settled.

They had given up on voting for their own tribute since three contests ago. No matter who they voted for, their tribute will _always_ make it to the final. And so far, they had won five out of six contests.

The only time when they lost was at 2009, when they were too drunk after their anniversary tour; giving the tribute at that time, Ohno, a hard time to do anything. And no, the amazing record was not because they were _the_ Arashi. No.  
It was simply the proof that they were just that.. _pretty_. Because the contest wasn’t judged by the brain, but by the _physical_ reaction that was caused.

Sho glanced at the clock and he leaned back to the couch. They still had an hour to wait for the announcement. Sho looked around; Ohno was already busy tugging Nino to sit on his lap, Aiba was taking the beers, and Jun gazed at Ohno and Nino with his devilish smirk that Sho knew so well.

After meeting Jun’s gaze, Ohno thrust upwards until Nino moaned helplessly to his neck and said, “Guys, don’t you think we have to test our tribute first? You know, to check if he will be able to _endure_ it all. The show will still be stopped when the tribute’s cumming, right?”

Nino tensed up, his eyes seeking for Ohno’s. Then, when Ohno gave him a glinting look, he smiled and purred his assent.

Aiba rushed back to the living room and gave Nino two cans of beer, “Then, you’ll be needing these.”

Nino smiled widely to Aiba and lick Aiba’s finger slowly while looking straight to Aiba’s eyes before taking the beers as his sign of gratitude.  
He’s already changing to his submissive self - less talk, touchier, and pretty much pet-like - as always when Ohno showed his dominating self.

Jun looked up to Sho, as if asking for his consent. Sho giggled at that, jerking his head towards Nino while patting Jun’s butt; urging Jun to go on.

Looking at everyone’s readiness, Ohno smiled contently. He waited until Nino finished his beer and freed Nino from his shirt and pants.

Everyone was unbuckling their respective pants when Ohno commanded _his_ Nino,

“On your hands and knees, Slut. Remember, you’re not allowed to cum before all of us do.”

Nino answered with a highly seductive purr and everyone knew an hour would be passed _deliciously_.

*******

Nino’s breath hadn’t returned to normal yet when Sho crawled to the laptop. He had not gotten his release yet, even. His face was mashed to his own carpet, decorated with his band-mates’ jizz, spits, and whatnot. His erection was painfully hard and his eyes were pleading, “Oh chan- please..”

“Please what?” Ohno asked sadistically.

“Please make me- please _let_ me cum,” Nino begged, still unmoving even though he could.

Ohno grinned. He reached for Nino’s cock and pumped it _lazily_.

Nino grunted and it took all he had to not cum right then, “M- may I?”

“Hm,” Ohno acted like he was thinking, still pumping slowly and painfully urge-less. After a few agonizing seconds for Nino, he finally said, “Yes, you may.”

Nino let it all go in an instant. He bucked his hips to find more friction on Ohno’s hand and came just like that. He came hard, his body was shuddering and he was screaming.

Nino was a complete mess when he came back from the ecstatic feeling of his orgasm, but he didn’t complain - heck, he even felt in bliss like that. His butt was still sticking up to the air and the sticky feeling of white substances leaking from his behind made him smile.

Aiba dutifully took a warm damp cloth and tossed it to Ohno, walking graciously around Nino with his bare long limbs.  
“How’s the vote?” he asked after he settled next to Sho.

“Our _satisfying_ tribute goes to the final, of course,” Sho said, looking at the screen which showing Nino’s _phenomenal_ photo.

Ohno stopped wiping semen from Nino’s body for a moment to give the younger a peck on the lips. Nino smiled and slowly shifted to curl around Ohno’s body. He had to restrain himself from humping any part of Ohno’s body while doing so.

“Maybe we shouldn’t did what we did,” Aiba chuckled when Nino winced a bit, “He’ll lost his stamina before he’s even performing.”

Nino buried his face on the gap between Ohno’s knee and the carpet and mumbled with an irritated tone, “Am _the_ sexual powerhouse.”

The room was filled with laughter and Aiba nodded, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry, Master.”

Sho scrolled down and his eyes widened, “Inoo Kei?”

“He’s the innocent scholar, isn’t he?” Ohno asked, already returned to his task of cleaning Nino’s body. Nino licked some sticky thing that was left on the back of his hand.

“Scholar, yes. Architect to be exact. But innocent?” Aiba smirked, “I don’t think so. Same as Nino, he got the leader for himself.”

“But he’s the Dom, as far as I know,” Jun added, “Yabu is just a cute obedient boy around this _seemingly_ innocent boy.”

“Well, the most innocent looking is always the-,” Sho stopped his sentence because Nino’s foot already landed on back. He laughed, “Yeah, you know.”

Aiba took over the mouse and scrolled down. His eyes were gleaming when he shouted the last finalist’s name, “Kame!”

Nino grunted, “Tsk. Maru would be perfect.”

Sho threw his head back, “Argh. It should be Jun and it would be _my_ Hawaii all over again.”  
He reminisced the day after their concert when he smuggled Kame inside his room. Kame and Jun gave Sho _a_ private show that day. Or two. Or three. Or however many it took to give Jun the liberty to have a day for himself; snorkeling and such.  
      
The screen flashed and they stopped complaining. Another announcement was showed.

Congratulations, Finalists!

Prepare your body and soul for tomorrow’s stage. Remember, bring your own necessities - toys, dresses, and such. We won’t provide any of it.

It could be as wild as you dare or as tame as you’re willing to. Do it the way you think Senpais would like it!

Last year’s rules are still applied, additional rules will be announced tomorrow at the venue.

Have your beauty sleep, Beauties!

\- EroCupid

Sho looked at Ohno and Ohno understood at once. He lifted Nino’s body from the floor and brought the younger to the bed, “It’s on the top shelf of his closet, Sho kun. We’ll only bring some, not all of them. I’ll put him to sleep first.”

“Don’t wanna sleep,” Nino slurred to Ohno’s neck but he was as limp as he could be.

“Shut up. I’ll suck you off and you’ll sleep after that. Eye-bags are not pretty, you know,” Ohno grumbled and Nino smiled victoriously to that.

Sho opened the said closet and pulled out a big box. He opened it and his expression was lit up.

Meanwhile, Aiba was already rummaging Nino’s unexpectedly vast collection of dresses and costumes.

Jun walked towards Sho and took a peek inside the box. He hummed, “Hm, it’s far more complete than ours at home, Sho kun.”

Sho observed the toys with the excitement of a little kid.

*******

The next day, Arashi went to the venue with Jun’s spare car. Sho was driving, making sure Aiba was seated between Ohno and Nino on the back seat.  
 _They wouldn’t be able to keep their hands for themselves if not_ , he had said.

And as always, he’s the most reasonable of all.

“If we lose, the biggest point giver will treat us a full table of yakiniku for a week,” Aiba decided by himself when Sho turned to the parking lot.

“And if we win, all of you has to be my slave for a month,” Nino said.

“I’m your sex slave since forever, anyway,” Ohno muttered.

“I’m topping,” Nino whispered, “All of you. One after another. All night long. Every _fucking_ jobless night in a month.”  
He said it not louder than a whisper, but everyone could hear him and they wanted to win more than ever then.

Nino smirked. He knew this was the kind of magic that he was actually expert in.

Sho parked the car and they came out with hoods down. Sho and Aiba picked up their _equipment_ while Ohno and Jun escorted their megastar Ninomiya Kazunari inside the hall.

When he knew he was needed like this, Nino could be such a difficult emperor. Arashi was lucky he didn’t feel like being carried on a majestic cart that day.

They ventured a bit and found a VIP box with Arashi written on its door. They stepped in and a ridiculously-dressed-in-pink Kazama welcomed them.

“Oh, finalist!” Kazama chirped happily.

“You moron, where’s Ero Cupid?” Aiba hit Kazama’s head lightly.

“I _am_ Ero Cupid too!” Kazama protested. But then he continued his task, “Ah, I’m here to brief our pretty finalist. The rules are still the same as last year. There’s a new rule, though; no backing music. So you’re there with nothing but your moans and audience’s shouts.”

“Tsk,” Jun threw his compilation of erotic songs away.

“Ah, since you have the most vote, you can pick your turn.”

“Third,” Nino answered immediately. The others were alerted immediately.

“Last? Are you insane?”

“No. I’m smart,” Nino answered lightly, “Last, Kazapon. Now go, I want to dress up.”

“Very well,” Kazama typed a message to the other cupids. He walked outside.

“Why last, Nino?!” Sho complained the moment Kazama was gone.

“Senpais don’t give a fuck about image, they don’t care if they’re about to cum fast. Thus, the best is first, or last. I picked last because I’m sure younger audiences would hold back until the very last.”

“He’s smart,” Aiba bragged about his best friend like a proud mother.

Jun smirked gleefully while handing out Nino’s war attire.

*******

Arashi sat pretty comfortably on their seats when the lights on the stage were turned on. The VIP box had one-way mirror as window, so no one from outside could see them.

“Greetings, fine men!” Toma’s voice filled the entire building. Technically, it was Ero Cupid’s voice, “We’re back on this delightful ev-”

“Cut the crap! I’m already pissed I don’t get to see fresh meat, you moron!” an altered voice cut Toma’s. All the voice from audience would come out all the same but everyone knew who it was naturally. With the reference that he used, he had revealed himself.

Not that he minded it, though.

Toma laughed, “Patience, Senpais! This is going to be short, I promise,” there were voices of paper being rustled, then Toma continued with a bored, fast voice, “Camera has been installed to monitor both audience and finalists, if you ever dare to put this event in danger by leaking information or anything, your video will be published. The show will be cut short if the finalist cum before he could finish his performance-”

“What about masturbation? It’s listed this year,” oh, it must be one of the kouhais.

There were hushed voices from the speaker. Emergency meeting for Ero Cupids, apparently.

“Just jerk it to your limit but _don’t_ cum,” it was Yamapi who made the call.

Then, the mic went back to Toma, “Be respectful, don’t record anything, and, the most important of all, _enjoy_! Losing is a pain in the ass but you came here to have a _good time_ so don’t forget that!”

“Haaai,” the audience hummed in sync.

“Well then, to the first finalist. Our pretty Inoo Kei!”

The whole hall vibrated with the shouts and whistles. The curtain was lifted up, revealing the slender figure of Inoo Kei. He was standing in the middle of the stage.

The timid architect was wearing a tight short black skirt and a matching blazer. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt beneath his blazer, revealing his unbelievably white skin. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

He was a teacher for that day.

The screen behind the stage flashed.

‘CROSS DRESSING’

Various kinds of whistling and howls were flying from here and there. He looked so cute, honestly. So feminine especially with a long straight wig that looked so natural on him.

He looked like an angelic type of teacher who everyone adores.

Unless, he suddenly looked up with a mischievous smirk on his face and devious glint on his eyes.

Slowly, he revealed his hands from behind his back. He was holding a long and wicked metal chalkboard pointer. The kind you use when you’re going to discipline your students. Or if you fancy a BDSM play.

_Thwack!_

Inoo walked with a proud, dominating smile. His steps were light and intimidating. By then, the hall was really quiet as if the Gods had reaped all the voices from there.

Inoo bent forward and his whisper broke the silence, “You’ve been really, _really_ bad, boys.”

Gasps.

“ _Really_ bad that I have to-,” _thwack!_ “-punish you _so_ bad.”

Nino leered to his side and found that Jun was tensing up. Long fingers already found his manhood, pumping it slowly.

“Do you want it?” Inoo stretched his metal pointer in front of his face and _licked_ it, “Do you want me to _punish_ you _so_ hard until you don’t know if you’re still on earth?”

‘CUM - KINK’  
‘CUM - STRM’  
‘NOSEBLEED (B-M) - HSJM’  
‘CUM - TKIO’  
‘CUM - TKIO’ 

It was still really early but, hey, people do have their own triggers and buttons.

“Sorry,” Jun mumbled. White substances stained his hand.

Sho chuckled and pulled Jun to sit on his lap, “It’s okay,” Sho licked Jun’s hand then whispered, “But you know there will be _punishments_ for it, right?”

Jun whimpered and he’s hard once again.

Aiba laughed. He had already started jerking off too, but he’s still far from his orgasm. They always enjoyed the show to the fullest, not really minding the score or anything. They _always_ won, remember?

_Thwack!_

Their focus was back to Inoo once again. The slender man was retreating and a structure came down to him.

“The cube,” Ohno muttered.

It was the cube that they used for Circus, the one that Arashi had planned to use. Inoo climbed on it, sitting on the base bar and wrapping his arms around the top bars. His skirt was crippled up to his thighs as he maneuvered and - _damn_ \- he only wore a g-string. A fucking tiny g-string.

“Our cube,” Ohno muttered again.

“It’s okay,” Nino climbed on Ohno’s lap, inspired by the way Jun was grinding his perky ass to Sho, “We have something else. Besides, they used that too so it’s not _ours_.”

“But you look so hot in that thing,” Ohno remembered how he fucked the brain out of Nino right after the performance. It was _delicious_.

“It’s okay,” Nino moved in sync with Jun, “Now make me cum or I won’t be able to last on the stage later.”

Ohno smirked. He slipped his hand inside Nino’s pants and started to do what he does best; giving pleasure.

Aiba’s moan came out at the same time as Nino’s. He already lost his pants, sitting half naked in the dark. His eyes were fixated to the performing finalist and his hand was moving lazily around the head of his dick.

Inoo had lost his glasses and blazer by then. He moved so swiftly even though he was like 7 meters away from the ground. Once he discarded his white shirt, he strapped his arm to the safety strap and let his body hung freely inside the cube structure, baring his neck and caressing his nipple with his free hand.

“He’s good,” Ohno mumbled when Inoo tugged a string and let the skirt fall to the ground. The g-string followed shortly after and the audience went wild for it.

‘STRIPPING MID-AIR’

“Yeah,” Nino responded while panting. Ohno’s hand had done wonder to his body. He rubbed his ass to Ohno’s bulging member and he lost his patience, “Lose your pants, Oh chan. Enter me. Open me up, I’ll need that.”

Ohno unzipped his pants and released his cock. He fingered Nino so briefly and let the younger sat on his throbbing member.

Nino screamed out of pleasure.

Nino rode Ohno while watching Inoo slowly pumping himself. The boy put his feet on either of the structure’s side, opening himself for everyone to see. Something glistening caught audience’s attention.

“Anal beads!” an anonymous voice cheered.

‘MASTURBATION’  
‘TOYS’

Inoo smirked. He signaled to the Ero Cupid to put him down.

The structure descended inch by inch. Meanwhile, Inoo started to moan because of his own hand stroking himself. When he’s on the ground once again, the scoreboard flashed several times but no one really put attention on it anymore.

“Count, boys!” Inoo commanded as he sat on a stool and spread his legs wide. He pulled the anal beads out, one by one.

“One!” the audiences breathed out as one bead slipped out from the twitching hole.

Jun followed Nino’s lead to ride Sho by then. Both of them were bouncing up and down like kids on trampoline.

“Two!”

Ohno thrust his hips to meet Nino’s movement. Live performance sure heated up everything.

“Three!”

Jun screamed when Sho bent him forward and decided to bang him from behind. Rough and hard.

“Four!”

Aiba was still pumping lazily, savoring the lewd sounds that were extracted from his band-mates.

“Five!” the audiences started to lose it. It was the last bead, and the scoreboard flashed like crazy.

“Yabu Kota!” Inoo screamed while panting. He was close. So close.

Yabu came out to the stage naked. He was already hard. Inoo grabbed him and pushed him to sit on the stool. The younger sat on top of him, taking the whole length in one go and starting to do what Nino and Jun had been doing right away.

‘SEX WITH BAND-MATE’

Everyone grunted and moaned. _Everyone_.

The sound of skin against skin echoed. So beautiful. So sexy.

Nino and Jun screamed, “More! More!” like it was some kind of competition. Sho grabbed Jun’s hair roughly as support and Ohno used his strong arms to move Nino even faster. Aiba just chuckled and walked to Nino. He offered his member to feast on.

Nino hesitated.

“No, Inoo won’t last more than two minutes. I can last more than that,” Aiba smirked.

Nino looked at the performing finalist. Inoo was already really close, he stroke his cock so fast while cursing on Yabu. Then, Nino looked at Aiba. The tall man was grinning happily with his dick on his hand.

Nino smiled despite being fucked so hard and swallowed Aiba’s dick.

The whole thing that was happening was too overwhelming. Sho’s dick on Jun, Nino riding Ohno, Aiba’s length choking Nino, the amazing show that Inoo and Yabu presented; it was all sending people to their edges.

Sho tugged Jun so hard and came. He sat back to his seat, leaving Jun to fall to the floor and take care of himself. Jun chanted Sho’s name like a mantra while chasing for his own orgasm.

Nino sent a nice vibration to Aiba’s member when he came hard in between their stomach. He clenched his walls so hard and Ohno came right after with a low moan.

“Aaaaaahhhn!” Inoo screamed when he slammed his ass down so hard. Yabu was coming inside him, some of his seed was leaking out to Inoo’s thighs. Three thrusts later, Inoo came in spurts. Curses flew out from his pretty lips.

A bell rang, as a sign that the performance had met its end.

Aiba grinned smugly to Nino, “Told ya~”  
He grabbed Nino’s head and began to fuck the finalist’s mouth without any care in the world.

It was just still the first performance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino sat straight on his seat, didn’t even bother to fix his clothes. Kame was experienced - it meant business.

Nino wiped his mouth after he gulped down Aiba’s load. Aiba grinned while pinching Nino’s cheek fondly. The tall man staggered behind and slumped back to his seat, seemingly sated enough.

Nino sighed dramatically like he just did Aiba the greatest favor in his life. Ohno pulled him and peppered small kisses along his jawbone but he wasn’t so amused about it anymore. The second finalist was about to make his appearance. Given the fact that this one had won before, he didn’t want to miss a thing.

They could hear the sound of heels on the stage’s floor before the curtains were even opened. The hall was filled with silence by then, save for some curious murmur. Everybody was also expecting this second finalist, apparently.

The sound stopped for a good while, then finally the curtains were opened.

Kamenashi Kazuya was standing right in the middle of the stage. He was wearing a simple short black dress with a pair of red high heels. His bangs were covering one of his eyes as usual, but that time his hair was longer. It fell perfectly over his shoulder with beautifully curled waves. It looked natural on him like it was his actual hair.

The big screen behind Kame flashed, giving a pretty back light that accentuated his figure better.

‘CROSS DRESSING’

Nino sat straight on his seat, didn’t even bother to fix his clothes. Kame was experienced - it meant business.  
Nino _hated_ to lose. Especially if it involved his ability to seduce and capture people’s heart.

The rest of Arashi seemed to understand the change of the air. They scrambled to their seats - or Sho’s lap in Jun’s case. Judging by the way Nino’s eyes were fixated to the stage, they knew they had to do their best later.

Kame walked to the front of the stage and his heels made the sound again as he walked.

“Are you ready, guys?” he said, flashing his teasing lopsided smile while doing so.

The audiences hadn’t fully grasped the situation but most of them cheered anyway. It’s Kame, after all.

Ohno looked at how focused Nino was and decided to pull the younger deeper into his lap, giving soothing rub would be easier that way.

Kame took a step back, then started his show. He moved slowly at first, raising both of his hands and swung it gracefully. First to both of his sides and later up around his head. He was twirling and jumping around the stage after some beats and finally it could be seen clearly that he was dancing. Kame was dancing without any music on but his every movement was like a wave of melody.

“I can do better than that,” Jun said. It was almost a whisper but it reached Nino’s ears nonetheless. Then he added, “ _Momo_ can do way better than that.”

Sho glanced to Nino and found that their finalist didn’t even move a single inch. Kame was good. Way too good that Nino got into his competitive mode.  
Sho shushed Jun gently and Jun kept his mouth close.

The movement that Kame made was drawing the audiences in, if not hypnotizing. Most of the audiences were already tired from the previous performance, but they couldn't let their eyes left the beautiful view before their eyes even just for a blink. When Kame started to add sensual touches to his dance, gasps and grunts were heard from the audiences.

“He’s good,” Nino tsked.

Ohno hummed his agreement. The scent of heavy sex was still lingering on the air, they were still so sated that it wouldn’t be normal for them to be aroused again, but they could see that Aiba was already showing his interest by rubbing his thighs with his palm.

Kame swayed his hips for a good while before turned his body backwards and walked behind. The spotlight followed him, revealing a tube-like structure made of steel. Kame walked inside the structure and put his hands on the rails. He snapped his fingers, and the structure started to be lifted up.

The structure didn't leave a lot of spaces for Kame to continue his dancing, but he managed to do it anyway. He swung his hands up, swayed it to his left and right, then moved it along the curve of his body. He turned his body backwards and swayed his hips sensually.

The structure went higher, and Kame's dance went wilder. Without the audiences realized, he already lost his black dress and was then standing in a set of lingerie. Not even five minutes later, the lingerie was gone too. He stood there with only a pair of high heels and his wig.

“Stripping mid-air, Ero Cupid,” Nino growled to the mic. The hall was completely stunned by Kame’s swift movement, apparently the Ero Cupids were no exception.

The sound of clearing throat was heard, “Ah, so- sorry.”

Nino folded his arms in front of his chest and scoffed, “Yeah, of course it _has_ to be Pi.”

‘STRIPPING MID-AIR’

Kame threw a knowing smile to Arashi’s box even though there’s no way he could know it was Nino just from the voice. He crouched down and sat on the floor of the structure. His legs were hanging on the edge of the floor as he spread them wide to let the audiences had a good view of his cock. His right hand went down from his collarbones to his stomach and finally his cock. It was part of the choreography, apparently.

By then, Aiba had already grabbing his own dick and Jun had already fidgeting invitingly on top of Sho. Ohno was sneaking his hand to the inner of Nino’s thigh and Nino had swatted it every now and then, but thanks to Ohno’s persistence, Nino started to lose his concentration.

Sho stole a glance to Nino once again and he saw how Nino had let Ohno pinch Nino’s nubs teasingly. Sho smiled to that and deemed it okay to join in now, so he let his hand wandered to Jun’s lower region. Jun hummed approvingly, chuckling a little when Sho nudged and shushed him.

On the stage, Kame started pumping himself slowly and caressed himself with his other hand. Every movement was beautiful, and sexy. He bit his lower lip and let out a suppressed moan while his hands were still touching himself. Sho mirrored Kame’s movement precisely, extracting similar suppressed yet erotic voices from Jun which gained a quick murderous glance from Nino. More muffled sounds were heard from the audiences as Kame rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb and moaned.

Kame kicked his high heels and the shoes were dropped to the stage with a loud thumping sound. He then pulled his wig off of his head while still touching himself with his other hand. He dropped the wig too, and it flew messily to the stage under him.

‘MASTURBATION’

With one final rub on his cock, which was followed by his own loud moan, Kame stopped moving. He turned his back to the audiences, exposing his perfectly shaped butt. He caressed and squeezed one of his butt cheeks with his own hand, earning himself more aroused moans from the audiences.

There was a 'pop' sound heard, then Kame pulled his hand, and returned it with his fingers were already coated in slimy liquid. He proceed to rub his own hole with it and pushed his own finger inside. The audiences fell silent in an instant as Kame was pulling his finger out and pushing it back inside. He added another finger, then another after a good while. He purposefully brushed his sensitive spot and moaned at the sensation.

‘FINGER FUCKING’

The screen flashed like crazy, alternating between nosebleed and cum, but it was the least concerning thing everyone had at the moment. Everyone had given up watching the scoreboard.

They were lucky they had Kazama as one of the Ero Cupids because even Toma and Yamapi had joined the moan choir expertly.

Nino looked around and rolled his eyes on the view. It’s not like he hadn’t known yet that his band-mates were a bunch of sex freaks, but aiming for round two already when they knew what was coming on the third performance was just eyes-rolling-worthy.

Nino would be lying if he said he’s not turned on because, _damn_ , he was hard as fuck. But then, he’s not even interested in taking care of it. This was game, and everyone knew game was Ninomiya Kazunari’s purpose of life.

“Just don’t exhaust yourselves, old men,” Nino breathed out, eyes already back to Kame’s every move, “Remember our plan.”

“My usual work out is three rounds of fucking,” Sho smirked, taking it as Nino’s permission to proceed.

Jun spread his butt easily like it was something that was expected, “Three rounds of being fucked. _Hard_.”

Aiba smirked lazily, “You _know_ I can go for the fourth without losing a breath,” then he added, “I _know_ you can, too.”

Ohno threw a shirt to Aiba and Aiba laughed airily.

Nino mulled for a second. Stamina was certainly their advantage; they’re trained to endure hours and hours of concerts and used to undergo hours and hours of orgy party right after that so, yeah, another round before their turn to perform would affect little to nothing.

Finally, because Ohno’s erection was distracting as hell, Nino looked behind his shoulder to Ohno, “Just- use me but don’t distract me.”

Ohno smirked and began to lift Nino to find his favorite hole on earth.

When all of them were settled on a comfortable position and pace, Nino opened his eyes for Kame again. By then, Kame had stopped and bent even more to take something from the structure's floor. It was a rope, apparently. He dropped the end to the stage and pulled the other hand to check if it’s attached to the structure properly. When he was sure that it would be able to hold his weight, he prepared himself and climbed the rope down.

The audiences’ eyes were locked to the figure of Kame climbing down the rope while sensually dancing. Most of them didn’t realize that someone was already waiting for Kame on the stage, but Nino did.

Nino narrowed his eyes to figure out who the other person was but he was bouncing up and down on Ohno’s direction so he couldn’t focus enough. Nino’s tactical mind ordered him to stop but Ohno felt so good inside him that he reached for his own hard on instead.

The mystery guy was standing beside a small table on the center of the stage naked, except for a face mask that was covering his whole face. When the light touched his figure more, Nino groaned agitatedly. The face mask was fooling nobody because anyone would be able to recognize that pretty blonde hair anywhere.

And probably some of the audiences were already familiar with the physical figure. Including Nino.

And Aiba who suddenly laughed hysterically.

Kame finally finished his climb and had both of his feet on the stage’s floor again. Not even a minute later, the two men were already involved in a fiercely heated tongue battle while their bodies were moving around the stage in an obscene choreography. Kame’s left hand was holding the other man by his neck while his other hand was squeezing the other man’s butt. The other man lifted both of his legs to Kame’s waist and they broke a kiss for a moment while that man was bending his body backwards with the support of Kame’s hand.

The man pulled his body back up and they continued kissing in that position. After a while Kame moved his kisses to the other man’s neck. The other man craned his neck, giving Kame better access. The hall was filled by the sound of the other man’s moan along with the audiences’ then.

It was a sure thing that everyone had known that this was violating the rules in one way or another judged by those moans, but no one bothered to speak it up. Nino was furious, but he didn’t reach for the mic. Instead, he bounced his body more vigorously.

Ohno seemed to be aware of the change of mood and slapped Nino’s butt repeatedly.

Just because.

Sho followed suit by slapping Jun’s round butt mercilessly and soon they had butt slaps as their backing music; one butt slap answering the other, Nino’s grunt answering Jun’s moan.

Aiba contributed by chanting curses appreciatively.

Kame broke the kiss and put his hand in front of the other man’s lips. The other man caught the sign and sucked Kame’s finger eagerly. As if it wasn’t enough, he grabbed Kame’s wrist with his hand and continued licking the fingers. When he felt that it was enough, he guided Kame’s hand to his entrance and pushed one of Kame’s fingers in. He moaned while pulling and pushing Kame’s wrist in a rhythm that he decided for. He added more finger as he went and moaned shamelessly with every push.

Not long after, the man pulled Kame’s wrist away and replaced it with Kame’s cock. The man aligned and lowered himself, guided himself for his own satisfaction. Kame responded to that by pushing deeper to the man’s hole and squeezing the man’s butt cheeks even more. The man started to bounce up and down frantically on top of Kame and Kame couldn’t help but slapping the man’s butt to calm him down. He won’t be able to hold himself longer if the man continued the movement and he still had another thing to do.

So, yeah, slaps were heard from outside and inside Arashi’s VIP box and it was more arousing and adrenaline pumping than any professional striptease performance.

Jun screamed loudly when Sho’s palm landed on his skin particularly hard and he came. Harder than the slap. Without even being touched.  
And Sho, as Jun’s most compatible partner ever, of course followed several thrusts after with shudders and incoherent curses.

Ohno seemed to be envious, so he grabbed Nino’s hair and pulled the younger harshly. He whispered to Nino’s ear, “Don’t make me use that whip earlier than it should be.”

And it was all Nino needed to move faster and rougher. To moan louder and sluttier. Almost forgetting the show in front of his eyes.  
_Almost_.

The other man seemed to slow his pace down since the slap, clearly understood why Kame did so. There were voices of protests heard from the audiences as they did so. He reached out for something on the table while still slowly bouncing up and down on top of Kame.

"Hurry!" Kame hissed. He was close and he wasn't finished yet.

The other man obeyed and pulled his hand back. He was holding a vibrator. He reached out again, this time to Kame's already lubed hole and pushed the vibrator inside. Kame moaned loudly when the vibrator was grazing his spot. He bucked his hips more frantically to both sides. Meanwhile, the other man was already returned to his fast pace, bouncing up and down of Kame.

‘TOYS’

They moved faster and faster, already forgot about the stage and the audiences and everything, tried to chase for their own pleasure. The masked man closed his hand on his own hardness and came in an instant.

"Shit! Tego..." Kame cursed but stopped halfway.

"Sorry," the other man whispered his apology.

Nino wanted to yell _‘I knew it &rsquo_; to the mic but Ohno’s thrusts were numbing him. He finally closed his eyes and let Ohno did as he please, not caring about the pain and the upcoming performance he had to do.

When Ohno came, Nino jerked himself in incredible speed and came too before laying limp on top of Ohno, glaring poisonously to Kame who just gained another twenty million from him and Ohno.

Just after he’s done with his second orgasm did he notice that Aiba was fucking Jun’s spent hole while Sho was recording it up close with his phone.

It must be super hurt because Jun wasn’t even hard and Nino could see that the youngest was tearing up, but it was none of his business since Jun _liked_ to be used like that after all.

So Nino ignored it and tried to catch his breath while commenting through the mic, “Just do it properly, already! We’re not here for some cheap romantic stage play!”

Right after the comment, Kame pulled the man from on top of him, put him down on all fours, and started to fuck him hard from behind. The vibrator was still inside him, made him move faster to fuck the man. Finally, after the fierce thrust, along with the other man's plea and the audiences moans, Kame came inside the masked man

The bell rang, signing that Kame's turn was over. The curtain was closing down, and the audiences could faintly hear Kame's voice, "Great job, Tegoshi."

Then, instead of sex with band-mates, other thing was flashed on the screen.

‘OTHER TRIBUTE CUMMING DURING ACTS’

Nino groaned as he realized that the price was three times higher.

Ohno chuckled to that and pointed to Aiba to make Nino felt better.

Aiba’s orgasm wasn’t counted again and Nino promised he would give Aiba a heavenly blow job later as a present.

Then, the door was opened and Toma showed up.

“It’s time, Ninomiya sama,” Toma said, definitely stunned by the view inside the VIP box.

Nino stood up and let Ohno’s come trickle down his thighs freely as he approached Toma.

The others followed him, didn’t bother to put on any garment.

Nino swiped a glob of cum from his behind and licked it clean right next to Toma’s face. He smirked contently when Toma blushed heavily to that.

Then, he proceeded outside with all his naked glory, “Let’s show them how real art looks like.”


End file.
